In Loving Hands
by XloveXconquersXallX
Summary: Lily Evans: Is not having a good day. James Potter: Torments her regardless. No magic spell can brighten Lily's day, but maybe a different kind of magic can. And somehow, she ends up in James' loving hands.


**(A/N- Another James and Lily oneshot! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Lily would have actually went on a date with the Giant Squid. Poor James!)**

**In Loving Hands**

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, young wizards and witches learn how to harness their magical abilities. But even magic cannot make everything go smooth as silk. That morning, no magic spell could brighten a certain witch's day. From the moment she woke up, Lily Evans knew it was just not her day.

"Marlene! Drop my lip gloss now!" That was Lily's roommate, Mary. Lily groaned and rolled over before realizing. Her roommates were almost _never_ awake when she got up. This could only mean one thing. Lily Evans had missed the shrill ringing of her alarm clock, a Muggle device she insisted on taking to Hogwarts. She had woken up late.

On the rare occasions that this happened, Lily was _always_ subjected to a cold shower. So, she shot out of bed into the loo and jumped into the shower, all the while praying that the water would be warm today. No such luck. So Lily could only tough it out and wash in icy water. Now, why didn't she just cast a Warming Charm on the water? Because when Lily wakes up late in the morning, she doesn't quite remember she's a witch until her first class. Hopping out of the shower and quickly getting dressed, Lily brushed her long, red hair. She looked into the mirror, and startling green eyes stared back. Deeming herself presentable, Lily haphazardly threw all her books in her bag, not even bothering to check her timetable to see what her first class was and ran down the stairs.

The Gryffindor common room was empty; everyone had already made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Exiting the portrait hole, she broke into a run, clutching her bag like a lifeline. Upon entering the Great Hall, Lily was able to grab a piece of toast and some bacon before the food disappeared. She was going to be late for class! Luckily, her good friend Remus Lupin, who also happened to be in all her classes, was just getting ready to leave for classes. With sandy hair and bright, blue eyes, Remus was a real looker, along with his infamous friends. All four of them, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were known by the entire school as the Marauders. They were well known for their brilliant pranks and good looks. Okay, maybe not so much Peter, but the other three were quite attractive.

"Remus! I'm so sorry to be a bother, but what class do we have first?"

"Lily! I'm appalled! I thought you were _always_ on top of things! You're losing your touch!" cried Sirius Black with his hand over his heart. His black hair was handsomely ruffled, and his grey eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Yeah, Evans. This is a shocker," added James Potter. _His_ black hair was looking purposefully messed up. Behind his spectacles, his intense hazel eyes peeped out at Lily.

"Oh, shove off! I didn't ask you two!" She crossed her arms and glared at the offending boys.

"It's alright, Lily. We have-"

"Charms," James cut Remus off and put a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder. Unfortunately for Lily, James was also in many of her classes.

"Okay, thanks so much," Lily said as she shook off his hand.

If Lily had quit rummaging in her bag for her Charms book, she would have seen Remus give James an angry look and whisper, "What'd you do that for, Prongs?" as they disappeared out of the Great Hall. But she didn't, so Lily broke into a frantic run to the Charms classroom.

Already late, Lily burst in panting and muttering apologies. She looked up and, upon seeing that Professor Flitwick had not yet arrived, breathed a sigh of relief. Then, taking in the rest of the room, she stiffened and paled. Many confused, young eyes looked at her.

"What's going on? What're you lot doing here? This is a fifth year…" Lily's voice died in her throat as the sudden realization fell upon her like a large mountain troll. She had mistakenly burst in on a first year Charms class.

"Miss Evans, is there a problem?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"No, Professor. My apologies for interrupting your class. Good day!" And with that, Lily ran out of the classroom. Once in the corridor, she pulled out her timetable. The class she was supposed to be in was… Transfiguration! That was all the way across the castle! "When I get my hands on Potter, I'll hex him into the next century!" she muttered before taking off. Right before entering the Transfiguration classroom, Lily took a second to fix herself up, looking only slightly disheveled. Opening the door as quietly as she could, Lily walked in with her eyes downcast.

"Ah, Miss Evans, glad you could join us. Quickly, come take your seat. Five points from Gryffindor for unpunctuality," said Professor McGonagall. Lips pressed into a thin line, she returned to her lecture.

"Sorry, Professor," Lily mumbled, cherry-red face looking around for an empty seat only to catch James Potter's eye. He mouthed something she couldn't make out and winked. Lily stuck out her tongue and stalked to her seat, but not before catching Potter's insufferable grin. She pointedly did not look in his direction for the rest of the class and was out of the room before everyone else as soon as she was dismissed.

-pagebreak-

Potions, her next class, started out normally. Lily was partners with her best friend Severus Snape, and Professor Slughorn was fawning over her as he always was.

"Ah, Lily, your potion is coming along wonderfully! Of course, I expect nothing but the best from you!" Slughorn smiled down at her. Lily inwardly rolled her eyes. "Say, Lily! I'm having a dinner party next Saturday. Do you think you could stop by?"

Lily forced a smile. "Of course, Professor."

"Very well!" was her reply, and Slughorn made his way to the next student.

"Sev, have you added the Moondew to the draught yet?" Lily asked, taking the correct amount into her hand.

"What was that before?" Severus demanded abruptly.

"What, with Slughorn? That happens every class, you know that."

"No, before in Transfiguration. With Potter." Sev turned around to glare at the boy on the other side of the classroom. Lily looked at him in bewilderment. She knew that Sev hated Potter, but this was different. How had he even seen that interaction?

"Oh, that was nothing, Sev. Just one of Potter's stupid pranks." Lily said offhandedly.

"Nothing, Lily? How can you say that? Why are you defending him?" Snape spat angrily. "You hate him!"

"Sev, what's the matter with you? It's just Potter being a prat!" Lily cried, frustrated.

"Well, if you're going to be all buddy-buddy with Potter, why don't you be with partners with him next class?" Severus spit out through gritted teeth. Now he was glaring at Lily. She threw the Moondew into the potion and ran a hand through her vivid, red hair in frustration.

"That's not fair, Sev! You-"

"No!" She felt someone push her to the ground before the cauldron exploded. The searing pain in her back nearly knocked her out. Lily heard someone say, "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry," and felt someone capture her hand in both of theirs before she passed out.

-pagebreak-

Lily woke up later in the Hospital Wing. She rubbed her eyes blearily and looked around.

"Madam Pomfery! She's awake!" Her head swiveled to the side. It was Remus.

"What happened? What're you doing here?"

"Lily, don't you remember? Your cauldron exploded." Images flashed in her mind. Arguing with Sev. Throwing in the Moondew. The strong hands pushing her down. And the warm, calloused ones entangled in her own. Vaguely, she also remembered the tough of a light hand brushing across her cheek.

"I…I think I remember. What time is it?"

"Not sure. I came down just after Herbology."

"Oh, Remus! What are you doing _here_ then? You're missing class! Oh, Merlin! I'm missing class!" Lily's eyes widened. She was frantic! Oh, this was just not her day!

"Oh, no, Lily! Don't worry. I've been getting all your work for you! And I'm only here until James finishes eating. He wouldn't leave your side! It was getting Snape all riled.

"Where is Sev? Is he okay?" Lily sat up, worried.

"Yeah, the git's fine. Madam Pomfery released him a while ago. You got the worst of it. Burns on your back, but it was nothing Madam Pomfery couldn't fix!" Remus said with a smile.

"Ah, yes, dear, you're all set to go," said the matron.

"Thanks. C'mon, Remus. We have Defence Against the Dark Arts," Lily said, jumping out of the hospital bed and grabbing her bag.

"You go, Lily. I'd better go tell James that you're out of the Hospital Wing. I'll see you in a bit!"

-pagebreak-

Lily left the Hospital Wing in a better mood than she had been in all day. But as she walked around the corner of the corridor, her spirits dampened considerably.

"Sev? What are you doing? You're supposed to be in class right now." Lily approached the still figure in the hall.

"Lily, you shouldn't be here. Hurry! Get to class!" Lily knew what that really meant. He was waiting.

"I know what you're up to," she said accusingly. You're waiting for your Death Eater friends. Sev, they're no good for you!"

"Oh, and the Marauders are? I've seen you hang around them, Lily. They were waiting for you in the Hospital Wing!" Snape spat at her. Lily's face flushed in anger, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't ask for them to! You have no right accusing me of thing that you don't understand. You-"

"Well, well. What have we here? Snape, why are you conversing with this filth?" Snape stared intently at his shoes. Lily turned and saw Evan Rosier and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Snape, isn't that your little mudblood friend?" Lily growled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, she's a feisty mudblood, isn't she, Snape? I can see why you keep her around." Lestrange sneered. They began advancing in on her. Lily whipped out her wand, watching them warily.

"Get away from her!" a new voice shouted. Lily didn't even bother turning around. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hello, Potter, Black. Come to see the show?" Rosier asked innocently.

"No, now get away from Lily," Sirius snarled. Both boys had their wands out.

"You two are no fun!" complained Lestrange. "If you insist. Snape would you like to do the honors?" All eyes turned to Snape, but he refused to meet all of their stares.

"What was that handy little spell again, Snape? The one you invented?" Lily's eyes widened. She knew the spell. She'd seen it in Sev's Potions book.

"No," she whispered. No one heard her.

"Alright, I'll do it then," Rosier raised his wand and pointed it at Lily. "_Sectumsempra._"

"Lily!" Severus cried. He rushed to her side. Rosier and Lestrange cackled in triumph before running off.

"Goodbye, mudblood!" they called out after them. Meanwhile, James and Sirius had made their way to Lily's kneeled over figure. About to hex Snape, they stopped short when they saw Lily's wounds knit together. He was healing her.

"Her cuts are mended, but she's lost a lot of blood." Lily took in her bloodstained uniform. "I'll take her to the Hospital Wing." Severus said, getting to his feet and grabbing Lily's arm to help her up.

"I don't think so, Snivelly. Get your scummy hands off her," Sirius growled.

"Stop it, Padfoot. I'll take her." Severus narrowed his eyes. "And Snape?" He raised an eyebrow coldly. "Thanks for healing her." James bent down and scooped Lily up as easily as if she were a flobberworm.

"Bye, Sev." Lily didn't look at Snape as she spoke. With one last glare at Potter and Black, Snape rushed away down the corridor.

-pagebreak-

James and Lily arrived at the Hospital Wing minutes later. Sirius had gone to inform their teacher of their whereabouts. Madam Pomfery tutted, "Miss Evans, back again? This is the second time today! Mr. Potter, set her down here. Thank you! I'll go fetch the Blood Replenishing Potion." And with that, she hurried away.

"Thanks, Potter. For trying to stop them. And for bringing me here," Lily said gratefully.

"It was no problem, Evans. Just stay out of trouble next time, eh?" he replied with a smirk. Then his face softened. "And, look, I apologize about this morning. I thought it would be a good laugh if you came to class late. I didn't think you'd actually _go_ to Charms. I'm really sorry, Lily." Lily stared into James' sincere hazel eyes, and a wave of understanding passed between them.

"It's fine. I know why you did it. I forgive you this time. But do it again, and I'll hex the hair off your head," Lily threatened playfully.

"Of course, Evans. Wouldn't expect any less from you!" James responded with a laugh.

"How did you find me anyways? Before… you know," Lily narrowed her eyes and watched James suspiciously. James raised an eyebrow and stared right back.

"Here, dear, drink this!" Both students looked away, embarrassed. Lily drank the potion obediently, and Madam Pomfery instructed her to rest for a while to let her body recover and left. Looking out the window, Lily saw a group of third years coming back from their Care of Magical Creatures class. She could sleep through her free period and still make it to dinner.

"I'll just be going now," Potter scratched the back of his neck. "I guess. You need your rest."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose that would be a good idea," Lily agreed awkwardly.

"Bye, Evans." James moved in for a hug but seemed to think better of it and put out a hand for Lily to shake.

"Bye." Lily swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed and stood up, watching Potter's hand intently.

Then she surprised them both by throwing her arms around his neck, crushing herself to him. James was stunned and, after a moment of hesitation, wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily closed her eyes as James sighed in content but quickly shot open again. She recognized those hands. Not from when Potter carried her to the Hospital Wing after she was attacked, or from when he pushed her down to prevent the exploding cauldron from burning her face. Not even from the comforting hand on her arm earlier in the morning. No, these were the familiar hands that held hers seconds before she fainted, the hands that trailed lightly across her face while she was barely conscious. Lily pulled back far enough that her face was right in front of James'. His warm breath washed over her face, making it tingle.

"Thank you for saving me, James." Lily kissed his cheek and pulled out of his embrace. James was frozen with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar. Lily snapped her fingers in front of his face, which snapped him out of his daze.

"I have a free period next. Would you mind if I…" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not at all," she responded with a light smile. They sat down next to each other on the bed and talked until Madam Pomfery shooed them out. They walked out hand in hand. Nothing else mattered because Lily was in James' loving hands.

-pagebreak-

Today may not have started as a great day for Lily Evans, but the ill-fated events of the day had wilted the leaves of hatred between her and James Potter and unknowingly planted seeds of friendship. And later on, when Lily Evans would finally agree to go out with James Potter, these seeds would later blossom into beautiful flowers of love. So, even though no magic spell could brighten Lily Evans' day, a different kind of magic could. The magic of love.

* * *

**I love James/Lily. I hope this was good enough for the other diehard fans. Love conquers all. (no pun intended!) :) I want to thank my buddy John for putting through that whole fiasco before D day study hall! He has no idea that I'm writing about it, but that doesn't mean I can't mention him! Stay standing, man! Thanks for reading! Review.**

**-XloveXconquersXallX**


End file.
